


David Rose Hated High School

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose's Past, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Season 5 Episode 5: Housewarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: David Rose did not have a good high school experience.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	David Rose Hated High School

David Rose did not have a good high school experience. He preferred to forget about it, and since his parents and sister were never around during that time, the task of forgetting was an easy one. That he could never really forget where his trust issues originated, that his night terrors often involved ugly florescent lights and the putrid stench of the locker room didn't matter, not when he was living a life he never would have thought possible back then. Not now that he had a best friend, someone who he had shared his traumatic past with who hadn't decided he was too much to handle (the fact that Stevie had her own issues, that she lost both parents before graduation and therefore also had ample reason to hate high school helped to further cement the bond between the two). David had everything he ever wanted - his own business and a loving partner. Only one of those things was going to break down his very well compartmentalized grip on reality with a housewarming party, and it wasn't Rose Apothecary.

“ Okay. Walk me through the high school idea. Models and teen actors are just gonna lounge around in their bras and thongs, and take Polaroids of themselves all night?” That was all David remembered from when Alexis threw parties during high school - she was a model, after all, and he would often take advantage of her parties to get high or hook up.

“What was your high school experience like?”

“ What was yours like?” David imagined Patrick on a baseball team, maybe one of the teacher’s pets - well-liked, well-adjusted, with parents who loved him and actual friends.  _ Shoot, if I don’t want to answer his question I should come up with some kind of absurd implication about what mine was like… _ David thought before asking “Besides, where are we going to find a salad bowl of E this last minute?” 

Patrick looked lovingly at his boyfriend, unwilling to give up on this party idea. “You know, I think this could be kind of a... a fun opportunity for you to rewrite your past a little bit.”

_ No, that is not a story that needs rewriting, especially not in front of what will probably be half the town. _ “Mhmm. It's just that my parents have spent like, an astounding amount of money on therapy to try to do that already. So forgive me for not wanting to run back into the fire.”

“What happened to you?”

“Nothing,”  _ That is, nothing I’m willing to talk about sober,  _ David thought, before remembering there were drinks right in front of him, “really, I just didn’t like it.”

....

After never-have-I-ever, spin-the-bottle, and twister, Stevie suggested truth-or-dare, and the partygoers agreed. David was absolutely wasted, and knew he would probably end up oversharing, but after how spin-the-bottle went he didn’t want to pick dare in case he ended up on Patrick’s bad side. So when Twyla picked him, he reluctantly said “truth”.

“When- hmm, with all the sexual stuff you claim you did in never-have-I-ever, I’m kinda curious - when did you lose your virginity?”

“Which one?” The remaining partygoers cheered “oooh”, with the exception of Stevie, who kind of hoped Twyla would ask about straight sex to spare David the shame he would probably feel in the morning. Even Patrick, despite his repressed jealousy, found himself nevertheless curious as to what kind of story David might tell.

“Hmm, well, since you’re with Patrick, what was your first time having sex with another guy?”

“I was in ninth grade, fourteen. It happened in the school locker room after last period; I was dressed in gym clothes so I guess it was spring, and I was not exactly the most popular, so I always waited until after all the other guys left before I changed. I thought everyone else had left, and began changing, only this one guy-”

“David, maybe you shouldn-” Stevie tried to interrupt, knowing the story one got worse from here

“Nah they want to hear the story, I’ll give it to ‘em. Anyway, this one guy, he was one of the assholes that liked throwing things at me, an absolute stereotype in the homophobes-are-secretly-queer, and he caught me with my pants down. He decided the best way to seduce me was to tackle me and then have his way with me. Anal sex, no preparation, no foreplay, nothing. Hurt like hell and he ruined my clothes. Both the first and worst sexual experience I ever had with a guy.” 

David was blinking back tears, and he wasn’t the only one. His brain caught up to his mouth as he took in the horrified faces of his friends, and realized they all now knew what a loser he had been in high school. He basically revealed himself to be the anti-Alexis in terms of what his adolescence was like, and he was afraid to look at Patrick. David stood up on shaky legs and realized he did not want to spend the night in this apartment, not after he just revealed his weak underbelly to a room full of adults who thought pretending to be in high school was fun - who probably thought high school was fun. Stevie was already halfway to the door when David followed her, and she already granted him permission to crash at her place.

The aftermath of the party could wait. David needed to sleep. A text message on his phone from Patrick would be there the next day, reading simply: **I love you**.


End file.
